1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for a clip, and particularly to a tool for mounting a heat sink clip to a central processing unit socket.
2. Related Art
A heat sink placed in contact with a central processing unit (CPU) transfers heat away from the CPU through conduction. Oftentimes, a heat sink is secured to a CPU by a clip which is attached to a CPU socket.
A conventional clip securing a heat sink to a CPU comprises a pressing portion and a pair of first and second arms respectively depending from opposite ends of the pressing portion. Each arm defines an opening, for engagement of the arm with a corresponding catch of the socket. In assembly, the first arm is engaged with one catch. Then the second arm is stretched outwardly and moved downwardly by hand to engage with another catch. Engaging the second arm with the corresponding catch is unduly complicated and laborious.
Thus another kind of clip has been developed. The clip comprises two members. Each member has an arm, and each arm defines an opening. In assembly, a first arm is engaged with a first catch of a socket at the opening of the first arm. A handle of the second member is then pushed outwardly and downwardly, thereby causing a second arm to engage with a second catch of the socket at the opening of the second arm. The handle of the clip facilitates engagement of the second arm with the second catch. However, engaging the second arm is unduly laborious. Furthermore, contemporary heat sinks are being made larger and larger, and so the clips required to secure them need to be attached tighter and tighter. It is therefore often very difficult to secure a clip to a CPU socket merely by hand.
A tool for readily mounting a heat sink clip to a CPU socket which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tool for readily mounting a heat sink clip to a CPU socket.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a tool for mounting a heat sink clip to a CPU socket in accordance with the present invention comprises a handle and a lever pivotally attached to the handle. The handle comprises a body and first and second legs. The second leg has two tabs with two coaxial first pivot holes respectively defined therein. The lever defines a second pivot hole therein. A pivot pin is extended through the first and second pivot holes, thereby pivotally attaching the lever to the handle. A bent portion extends horizontally inwardly from a bottom end of the lever. A spring is connected between the handle and the lever. The two legs downwardly press the clip, whereupon a first arm of the clip engages with a catch of the socket. The lever is rotated so that the bent portion inwardly pushes a second arm of the clip, whereupon the second arm engages with another catch of the socket. The spring draws the lever back to its original position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: